candymeow_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mrs. Zhang (Mia's mother)
This article is about Mia's mother. For Norman's mother, see Mrs. Zhang (Norman's mother). Mrs. Zhang is a minor character of the Candy Series. She made her debut in Everybody's Favourite Friend: Amity. She is the mother of Mia and Mia's two unnamed twin siblings. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Mrs. Zhang's past but she once mentioned to her daughter that during the time when she went through puberty, she experienced first menstruation. She was intimidated and she thought that she would "bleed to death".Season of Blossoms: Growing Up, Page 140 Everybody's Favourite Friend: Amity As Mia was preparing to go to school, Mrs. Zhang asked her daughter to help her to babysit the twins for her after she got home from school. Season of Blossoms: Growing Up Tiny Terror: Manners More Than Friends: Feelings Banding Against Bullies: Anti-bullying Mrs. Zhang was seen complimenting on how beautiful Rose's house was. She told Rose that even though they are friends for so long, this was the first time she was invited to her house for a visit and thanks to their kids, they finally had a chance to sit down and chat with each other. As Charles ran past the two mothers, Mrs. Zhang complimented on how hardworking and polite Charles was, Rose declined by saying that her son does not behave like this usually and the reason why he was behaving so unusually was because there were guests in the house. Appearance Mrs. Zhang is a fairly tall young adult with long blonde hair which she tied in a form of a braid loosely to the side of her left shoulder, and gold-colored eyes. She is often seen wearing modest clothes. When Mrs. Zhang was young, she was shown to have short, shoulder-length hair that was about the same length as Emilia's.Season of Blossoms: Growing Up, Page 140 Personality Mrs. Zhang is a kind-hearted and caring housewife and mother. When Mia showed signs of concern towards different effects of puberty she has to go through, she patiently lectured and parented her dearly, showing her motherly care towards her child. Relationships Family Mr. Zhang Mr. Zhang is Mrs. Zhang's husband. Mr. Zhang was shown to get shy and nervous easily and when Candy JEM were chosen to be role models for the school's "Filial Piety Month", she brought her husband to see their daughter at school. Mia Mia is Mrs. Zhang's daughter. Mrs. Zhang loves Mia dearly, as shown when she parented Mia when she was having problems of the effects of puberty. She was also shown to be very trusting towards Mia, as shown when she occasionally entrusts the care of her twin children to Mia when she is out for work. Mia's Siblings Although not much interaction were shown between Mrs. Zhang and her twin children, but it is clear that she loves them deeply. Friends Candy JEM Rose Mrs. Zhang was shown to be close friends with Rose who she met during their secondary school days. The two kept a close friendship and Mrs. Zhang even invited Rose to visit her house. Other Media Candy Cuties Mrs. Zhang, along with all the characters are featured in the spin-off Candy Cuties series. Mrs. Zhang appears in: * Candy Cuties Vol.10 * Candy Cuties Vol.11 Trivia * Mrs. Zhang is the first parent to be introduced into the Series. References Navigation Category:Adults Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Female Supporting Characters Category:Zhangs Category:Parents